<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We made It by I_made_this_for_fun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867946">We made It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_made_this_for_fun/pseuds/I_made_this_for_fun'>I_made_this_for_fun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The World's End (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Help, Sad, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, The 5 musketeers, What-If, what if they made it to The World's End</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_made_this_for_fun/pseuds/I_made_this_for_fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the 5 made it to The World's End.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We made It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on a fan theory that Gary planned to K*ll himself once he had finished the golden mile.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The five had made it to The World's End. Everyone was there and everyone was f*cking pissed. The stumbled up to the bar and grabbed their final pint.<br/>
<br/>
"To us." Gary says and raises a glass.<br/>
<br/>
"To us." They all say in return and lightly clink the glasses together and chug the pints. They spend the rest of the night at the pub before they blackout at the table.<br/>
Andy, Peter, Oliver and Steve wake up a few hours later with a huge hangover. Andy grabbed five waters and they all had a drink which helped cure the hangover a little bit. It wasn't spinning as much and this was when they noticed that Gary wasn't there. They must have been so drunk that they just assumed that he would still be there.<br/>
<br/>
"Where's Gary!!" Steve exclaims looking at the others sitting around the table.<br/>
<br/>
"He could *hiccup* very well be in *hiccup* the toilets." Oliver mentions before drinking Gary's water. He was much more hungover than the rest of the guys.<br/>
<br/>
"I'll check with bartender see if he ever left." Andy says and hobbles over "Hey, mate  black hair and a long black coat leave" Andy asks.<br/>
<br/>
"No, but a guy fitting that description entered the toilet a while ago but I don't think he ever left. Maybe you could get him out that would be helpful." The bartender looks up and smiles at Andy. Andy takes this as a que to leave. He stumbled back to the table and leaned on the outer edge.<br/>
<br/>
"Come on guys... Gary was last seen in the toilets, and he never left so we need to check on him." Andy helps the Oliver and Pete up and the four walkover to the toilet door.</p><p>"Hey Gary." Pete says and knocks on the door.<br/>
"Are you in there." He says a bit louder in case he didn't hear him.<br/>
"Guys what should we do." He askes and looks at the others.<br/>
<br/>
"He would have heard us and if wasn't *Hiccup* him whoever was in there would answer *Hiccup*." Oliver says. Steve with no second thought rammed down. They were lucky he did because they look down on the floor and saw Gary bleeding from the neck.<br/>
<br/>
"Jesus Christ Gary!" Andy gets down on his knees and picks up Gary.<br/>
"Someone call a F*CKING ambulance!" Andy yells. Pete pulls out his phone and dials 999. <br/>
<br/>
"Hello! I need an ambulance now my friends has cut his neck and is bleeding out... The World's End, Newton Haven" Pete says before hanging up. He grabs some tissues and throws them at Andy. He puts them around the cut and carries Gary out of the bathroom.<br/>
<br/>
A few minutes pass and the ambulance finally arrived and the guys all ran out and place Gary in the ambulance.<br/>
<br/>
"Go, go, go." The ambulance moves and the four all fall asleep. They had a stressful day and needed some rest. The doors of the ambulance opened up and Gary is carried in and the guys are woken up and taken to him.<br/>
<br/>
"I kinda had an idea something was wrong. He just seemed so of." Andy says to the others. They all had tears in their eyes. Pete rested his head on Steve's shoulder. <br/>
<br/>
                                           <span class="u">A few hours later.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>"excuse me sirs. Your friend has woken up. You are very lucky you brought him when you did. You may see him now." The nurse says and walks over to another patient. The guys all rush in and see Gary clearly still in pain.<br/>
<br/>
"Lay down Gary." Andy remarks and lightly pushes his head back onto the pillow.<br/>
<br/>
"Huh. Ow." Gary says. It hurts for him to talk. It wasn't to bad though nothing he couldn't deal with.<br/>
<br/>
"Gary, why'd you do it man." Steve asked.<br/>
<br/>
"It was.. ow all I needed. Ow. Once I finished it there wasn't. Ow. Really anything important left in my life. Ow." Gary said. The others just got more upset.<br/>
<br/>
"But what about friends, family, jobs anything?" Andy asks<br/>
<br/>
"I don't. Ow. Have anything I was in a mental. Ow. Hospital." Gary said.<br/>
<br/>
"Gary, buddy... you need help." Andy says. "get some sleep buddy. You need some rest." He pulls a blanket over the hurt man and they all left the room so the guy could get some rest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>